Ditched
by akstubben 808
Summary: One day Gilbert was being a jerk to Matthew, but not really a jerk. Anyway he and Matthew somehow broke-up. This is a really short and fluffy story. I should be able to update quickly.
1. Prologue

Ditched (Prussia X Canada AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

"Gill!" Scream-whispered a crying Canadian, to his albino boyfriend, who was sitting on a rusty swing in an abandoned park. The albino turned his head as soon as his name was called.

"Ja, mein Birdie?" He said, looking at Matthew with crimson eyes.

"W-why did you ditch me last night! I was really excited to have a movie night with you!" he said with his hand clenched tightly into fists.

"Jou told za awesome me to! So I did!" he said with a I'm-going-to-lie-but-not-going-to-be-able-to-get-away-with-it smile.

"No I didn't! Tell me the truth Gil!" his whispers-yells angrily.

"Vell... I vas on a break and didn't vant to babysit zu!" he said confidently, when really his heart was beating a mile a hour. he didn't mean to ditch Matthew, but Antonio was sick so he wanted to help and he was only lying so that Matthew wouldn't think that Toni is more important than him.

"I can't believe you Gil!" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was frustrated, with his cheeks as red as the maple leaf on his flag.

"Kesesesesses~ I'm sorry Birdie! It's not going to happen again!" He said with a weak smile, looking into the deep purple eyes of the sweet innocent Canadian who he loved so much.

"No Gil, this is the 10th time... This month!" this was true, something always seems to come up, either Francis was depressed because he was dumped/rejected again, or Antonio was lonely when Loviono left him for his happy twin, Feliciano.

"Keseseses~ sorry! Toni and Francis vanted to go drinking! How can za awesome me turn zem down" this was the only part that was true, at the end of the visit Antonio was feeling better so they drank a little.

"Ugg! You know what Gil! You are the worst boyfriend ever- no ex-boyfriend ever!" he said shout-whispering. he tried to raise his voice, but he isn't very good at it since he never really talks much- Alfred usually does all the talking.

"Vat!? Are zu breaking up vith za awesome me?!" he said, now heart-broken, he was ready to cry and tell him the truth, but his ego was to big for that.

"Yes! Yes I am! You never have time for me anyway, you always are with your 'BTT' anyway! Maybe you should date one of them..." he whispered as he started to walk away with tears streaming down his soft red cheeks.

"Vait! Birdie! come back!" he said trying to follow the Canadian, but he was already gone. A single tear fell down Gilbert's face and he went home to his brother.

A/N: He He! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write as well! please review, and correct me if i make mistakes. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


	2. Chapter 1

Ditched

Hetalia, Human AU

CHAPTER ONE

If I owned Hetalia then Prussia would be a main character, he is not and I don't own Hetalia.

A/N: Here is the new chapter!

MATTHEW'S POV

 _Did I really just break up with Gil?_ I thought as I walked home crying. I wiped away my tears as I approached My home. I arrived at the door and opened it, to be greeted by mama.

"bienvenue chez, Matthieu" (A/N: I used Google translate, so correct me if i'm wrong, but I was trying to say "welcome home, Matthew" in French)

"m-merci mama" (thank you mama) I said looking away from her and walking to my room which was next to Alfred's room, and just then Alfred popped his head out of his door frame then he jumped out and stood right in front of me.

"Hey Mattie-bro! What's wrong? Ya' need a hero to help you?" He said smiling, I gave a week smile and replied:

"Hello Al" and then looked at the floor

"Mattie, that doesn't answer my question!" He said, suddenly looking at me with the most sincere eyes, that almost always gets me to crack.

"I just... Dumped Gilbert today..." I said quietly while blushing and looking at our amazing floor.

"Mattie... I'm sorry" he pulled me into a hug and patted my back, when Arthur walk approached us with a worried look.

"What is going on here!" he said worriedly when mama joined the rest of our family. Mama swung her arm around Arthur causing him to blush.

"I-I..." I stuttered when Alfred finished for me "he broke up with Gilbert" the two parents looked at Matthew sympathetically, they all knew how much he loved Gilbert.

*later that night when Matthew is alone*

"I'll have to see him at school tomorrow... Why do we have to have classes that are almost the same!" I quietly said to myself. I pulled out my old journal and began to write:

 _Why did he forget me? I should have expected it though, no one ever remembers me. I thought he was different, but I guess not._

 _I don't need anyone though, I've always been alone anyway. It doesn't really matter though, I'll never see him again, he is gone. I loved him but I guess he just didn't feel the same. It doesn't really matter anyway, I broke up with him. I still have my family, so I'll be ok, Eh?_

I put the pen down and stretched my arms with a tear streaming down my cheek. I wiped my tear and then stood up to get ready for bed. I changed from jeans to my red pajama pants with red maple leafs and my matching top. I got into my bed and pulled up my Canada flag blanket to my chin and let sleep take over.

GILBERT'S POV

 _Vhy am I such an un-awesome idiot? I loved and trusted mein birdie, but I let him go. I loved and trusted him, he trusted me and I betrayed his trust! I vill get mein Birdie back, and this time I villl not hurt him! I love him to much for zat!_

A/N: that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it as much as I did! Please review! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you have a wonderful day (or night or morning or afternoon)!


	3. Chapter 2

Ditched

Hetalia, Human AU

CHAPTER TWO

If I owned Hetalia, PruCan would be cannon, but the two have never even met in cannon, so I do ya' think I own Hetalia? If you thought I did, then you're wrong, I don't own it.

A/N: here is Chapter two! yay! Also, I'm using fem!France as the mom, but both male and female france have the same name, so please don't get confused.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me, it was 6 am. I sluggishly got out of my bed and stood up. I turned my alarm clock off and began to take my maple leaf pajamas off. I put a red Canada t-shirt that had a white maple leaf and the words 'Banff Canada'. I put on a pair of old jeans with sneakers and I then made my way down stairs to begin my breakfast. I was the first one awake, so I planned to make breakfast for everyone. I got out the ingredients for pancakes and set them out on the counter and began to make my delicious breakfast treat. Francis woke up first while the first pancake was on the pan

"Bonjour, Matthieu" (good morning, Matthew) she greeted

"Bonjour, Mama!" I chirped as I flipped the pancake and Francis sat down to read a news paper. Alfred woke up next

"Good morning! The Hero is awake, you can all relax now!" he yelled a little to loud

"good morning, Al!" I said with a smile. "Bonjour Alfred." I flipped a pancake onto the pile while happily humming. Next was Arthur, who just mumbled a good morning and started to make some tea. I finished making the pancakes and set the pile of pancakes in the middle of the table along with some maple syrup. our little family then ate a peaceful breakfast for the first time in over a year, which is probably because I'm depressed about Gilbert.

After breakfast I put my red sweatshirt on and grabbed my backpack. Both me and Al where ready to face the day- physically that is- I am still nervous about seeing Gil. We walked out the door and made our way to the bus stop and waited for our yellow bus to arrive.

*later at school*

Our bus arrived at the school and I exited the bus and stood outside the bus waiting for Alfred to exit the bus

"And now the hero has arrived to school!" Alfred said, putting one foot onto the pavement, I just kept quiet a followed him as he said hi to his many friends. it was almost time for class to start, so I slipped away and began to walk to my first class, which I shared with Gilbert, my heart was beating the entire time I was walking to the class. I was the first one their, so I took a seat in the back, by the window. A few more students arrived, and then Gilbert. he walked into the class looking around, and his face lit up when he saw me. I looked at him, and then i looked down at the table. A small part of me was hoping he would sit next to me, while the rest wanted him to say away. he saw that the seat next to me was empty, so he sat next to me. i was really happy that he was sitting next to me, I don't really know why, oh yeah I'm still in love him, that's probably why.

"hey... Birdie..." he said looking at me, and being the childish person I am, I just ignored him, instead of facing my feelings. The teacher walked in and I was relived. I just looked down the entire time, and Gilbert gently poked me with his pencil the entire time. it was really hard not to smile while he was doing this. after class i got up as quickly as possible, and got out the door first. no one really notices me other than Gilbert and my family, since I'm practically invisible, so I made a great escape. It when on like this for our next three classes. at the end of our fourth class it was lunch, so ignoring him would be hard.

*Gilbert's POV*

after our fourth class Birdie just ran out again, but zis time I vas able to follow him. I know zat he is buying lunch, so I'm just going to get in line directly behind him. I followed him all za vay to za line and I successfully got in line behind him, but I don't think he noticed.

"Birdie..." I said quietly, he jumped a little, but zen he calmed down and continued to ignore me. "look Birdie... I'm sorry, I really am, and I really need to talk to jou" he still ignored me und he grabbed his food and walked away. I quickly grabbed my food, but I didn't follow him this time, maybe he just needs alone time, maybe I'm being too pushy.

*Matthew's POV*

why isn't he following me, now I feel bad, should I have listened to him, he probably had a good reason for acting the was he did. I looked back at him, and saw him walking towards his two best friends. should I go talk to him? why did he not follow me? Is it because I hurt him by ignoring him? Maybe I should go talk to him... ok, I am going to talk to him! I began to walk towards the BTT when Francis looked at me, he hit Gilberts shoulder then pointed towards me and Gil looked in my direction with a shocked face. Now the entire BTT was looking at me, maybe I should turn around. That is exactly what I did, I turned around and walked away so I could eat outside.

*later, after lunch, still Matthew's POV*

i got to class I little late today, i walked into the classroom to see Gilbert sitting in the back by the window, where i usually sit. should i sit next to him, or should i sit by the other window? i already decided i would talk to him! after standing their for a while, building up courage, I walked over to where Gilbert was sitting and sat next to him.

*Gilbert's POV*

Birdie sat next to me! does that mean he'll listen to me? I tuned my head to watch him. he was looking down and playing with the ends of his sweat shirt, he looked nervous, like he wanted to say some thing, but couldn't get the words out

"Birdie..." I said looking at him with sincere eyes, he looked at me and nodded, so I continued "vill jou listen to me now?" I asked, he nodded, so I opened my mouth to speak, but the teacher- Mr. Edelstein (A/N: that is Austria)- walked in.

"Scheiße,(shit) za teacher is here" I said under my breath. "I'll tell jou after class" he nodded and turned to look at za teacher.

*after class, still Gilbert's POV*

I got up and walked out of the classroom vith Birdie following me, he vas obviously nervous.

"ok... look-" I said when I was cut off by Mrs. Héderváry (A/N: that is Hungary)

"Jou two need to get to class!" she scolded, she has always hated me! I looked at Matthew, and he was surprise, he gave he an apologetic look and made his way to class. I shot Mrs.

Héderváry an annoyed look before heading to my own class. Birdie and I don't share any more classes for the rest of za day.

A/N: The next chapter will probably be the last. maybe not, but I don't think I can do much more with the story. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story and have a great day (or night or morning or afternoon)!


	4. Chapter 3

Ditched

Hetalia, Human AU

CHAPTER THREE

If I owned Hetalia then Prussia would love Pancakes... Oh wait... He does love pancakes, but either way, I don't own Hetalia.

*Matthew's POV*

I got off the bus alone, since Alfred had football practice (A/N: American football, NOT European football). I walked home to my front door, to find it locked, Mama usually unlocks the door for me before she leaves for work. I search through my bad for my keys, but I can't seem to find them... I should call mama. I dialed her number, but she didn't pick up, so I tried Arthur. I waited until he picked up.

"Arthur... I seem to be locked out of the house... No I don't have my key I think I lost it... I think I can find a friend's house to hang out at until you come home from work then... Thank you Arthur" I hung up, now I got to find a place to go... I have no friends... I'm just gonna to go to the park then... That is where me and Gil first met when we wher six

 _I was swinging on one of the swings when an albino boy got on the swing next to me and said_

 _"Hallo!"_

 _"Bonjour!" I replied, the boy had a very thick German accent, he probably moved here recently._

 _"Mein name is Gilbert! Vat is jou name?" He asked with big red eyes._

 _"I'm Matthew!" I said with a smile._

I smiled at the memory as I began to walk to the old park. We reached the park and I looked at the swing, and I walked over and began to swing. I can't believe it had been ten years since I met Gilbert. I just sat there swinging for a while when i was approached by a figure. I couldn't tell who is was since it was dark.

"H-Hello" I said to the strange figure.

"Hallo Birdie, Vouldn't expect to so jou here" He said

"I got locked out of my house so I came here, although mama is probably home by now..." I explained.

*Gilbert's POV*

"Vell zen... Can I explain myself now...?" I asked. I didn't expect to see Birdie here, but I guess it is a good thing. Who knew I would see him while taking Gilbird out though!

"Y-yeah" he said, he was adorable with his red cheeks.

"Ok zen... Vell recently Francy-Pants has been depressed since zat Eyebrow guy keeps rejecting him und Toni has been sad zat za angry Italion has been spending more time vith his bruder zan him... So I've been helping za two...last time zo Toni vas sick, so Francy-pants and I vher helping him. Vhen I said I vas drinking, zat vas za truth... Toni vas feeling better so ve had some Beer and vine to celebrate. I lied because I didn't vant to make zu feel like Francy-pants und Toni are more important zan zu... So I'm sorry Birdie" I said, looking down the whole time. I looked up at Birdie and he looked... Sad.

"Birdie..." I said, he looked up and then he jumped up and gave me a huge hug

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Gil... I should have never doubted you, Eh" he said hugging me tighter

"I'm sorry too, I should spend more time vith zu!" I said, hugging him back.

"I love you Gil!" He said, with a deep red blush, which made me blush as well.

"Ich liebe dich zu, Birdie" (I love you too, Birdie) I said, pulling him into a kiss.

HONK HONK

We broke at the sound of Arthur's shiny back convertible by the park, with Francis (A/N: female-Adult Francis. It would be weird if male teenager Francis was in the car) the the passengers seet and Alfred in the back.

"He he..." Mattew said "see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah... Also I'm your boyfriend again, right?" I asked

"Yeah, you are, love ya'" he said as he made his was to his car. Me and Gilbird then began to make our way home.

*Matthew's POV*

"Hey Mattie-bro, I see you and Gilbert are together again!" Al shouted.

"Yup!" I said smiling.

A/N: THE END! I'm going to do one more chapter and an Epilogue Though. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day (or night or morning or afternoon)!


	5. Chapter 4

Ditched

Hetalia AU

CHAPTER FOUR

if i owned Hetalia then Prussia would be loved by all the characters! But he is not, and I blame Austria, anyway I Don't own Hetalia.

A/N: I decided to make an Epilogue, mostly for Matthew's journal.

*Matthew's POV*

I'm finally home after that long day. I'm just glad that me and Gilbert are back together! I pulled out my journal And opened to my last entry. I re read it, then I scribbled all over the entire think so that you could no longer see anything I wrote. I turned to the next page and began to write:

 _I love Gilbert so much, I'm glad that he is always there for me and that I can trust him, I've never loved anyone this much. He is the best, he makes me_ _feeel happy and he makes me feel good about myself. I'm glad we got back together, that was really our first fight, it wasn't really a fight, but I still feel bad about it, I should really trust him more, we_

I put my journal away and pulled out my phone and texted Gilbert.

'Hey Gil' I put into my iPhone text app, and I began to play 'Angry Birds' while waiting for him to reply.

'Hey Birdie' was his reply, I opened the text app and replied 'in board' and our conversation whent a little like this:

'Me 2, anyway r u free 2morrow?'

'Yeah, I don't have any plans at all'

'Gr8! Wanna go out 2morrow?'

'Yeah! That would be fun, what time?'

'How bout I pick u up 11:30, so we can get lunch and a date'

'Ok sounds cool, I'm gonna head to bed now'

'Kay' I sighed and put the phone down and got ready for bed.

*Gilbert's POV*

Yes! I'm going on a date with Matthew! I can't wait! I put my phone down and headed downstairs to get a snack before I go to bed. I stepped off the bottom step to see west (Germany) eating sausage, so I walked up to the plate then toook a sausage and ate it, saying "hallo, Vest." (Hello, West)

"Hallo Bruder" (Hello Brother) he said, I nodded and took another sausage.

"Gute Nacht, ich bin auf dem Weg ins Bett" (good night, I'm going to bed) I said as I grabbed my third sausage and headed upstairs to go to bed. I closed my bedroom door and took of my shirt and put a black tank top on. I changed my pants into sweatpants and plopped onto my bed. Me and west live alone, our grandfather pays our rent and he visits a lot, and Feliciano visits very often as well.

*time skip to 10 in the morning, still Gilbert's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes and grabbed my phone, it was ten am. I have to pick up Matthew for our date in more than a hour. I got up and started to get dressed. Once dressed I made my way down stairs. West is probably already with Feliciano, so I have the house to myself for now. I made myself some pancakes and began to eat. After breakfast I began to play on my phone until 11:25.

*Matthew's POV*

It is 11:20, Gilbert should be here soon. I'm really excited to see Gilbert. I played with my pet polar bear until he got here, yes- I have an actual polar bear as a pet, and he talks!

DING DONG!

I heard the door bell ring, so I got up and awnsered the door. Gilbert we standing there smiling

"Hey Gil!" I said giving him a hug- yes it's kind of a girly thing to do but I don't really care because I love him. I broke the hug then smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and we walked out to the car for our date.

A/N: and the story is officially over yay! I don't want to write the date scene yet, so I'll write that and publish it in an 'Epilogue'. The reason for this is because I want your opinion on what should happen on the date. I'm probably going to rewrite this later as well.


End file.
